Bow and Arrows
by Amcm74
Summary: The Snow Leopard, Pears, saves Lor'themar from a humiliating demise. To repay his debt, he saves the life of her Mistress, an Alliance Hunter caught trespassing in Eversong. The kind of action that turns out badly for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Lor'themar Theron had no idea how the wild lynx had gotten the drop on him. There was no way he could possibly be this rusty. It was hard to remain in deep denial of the facts with his back end now in the mud of Eversong Woods. Sure, he spent most of his time standing within the walls of Silvermoon making important political decisions. But when was that an excuse for a Blood Elf Ranger and an expert Hunter for poor skill?

The cat was happily tearing apart his best bow while emitting a deep throaty growl.

Displeasure was foremost as his hand went to his sword. Which he realized he had left with Rommath to be reenchanted. Of all the untimely judgment calls he could have made! "Halduron? Please tell me you are some where close."

The sound of his voice brought the lynx's attention. The glowing golden eyes narrowing as it dropped the bow and padded closer.

"Oh come on! Go back to chewing on the bow, kitty." Lor'themar threw his hand out to point at the abandoned weapon.

The cat stopped and stretched out, in a movement that could only be described as a clear prelude to a killer's pounce.

Lor'themar scrambled up to his feet and prepared for a fight. When did the wild lynx out here get so big?

The Lynx was in midair, when a roar came from the bushes to his left. A white blur launching into the red cat. It took Lor'themar a while to realize that his savior was a Snow Leopard. The larger cat was putting a beating to the Eversong Lynx. The white cat with black spots was not native to this area. In fact, they could only be found in the far off land of Dun Morogh, home of the Ironforge Dwarves.

And that could only mean one thing, Alliance! Lor'themar spun around looking for an ambush, but all he saw was the two cats tearing at each other in fierce combat.

The Snow Leopard coming between them in a protective stance. The growling almost blood curdling as they eyed each other up. Each one having war wounds from the the other. If not for his trained eye, Lor'themar would has suspected that the Lynx was winning. The bright red blood shown against the starkness of the Leopard's coat. But the Leopard was not the one shaking on it's feet with effort. The thick muscles never even twitching as it waited for the other cat to move.

The Lynx moved to the left and the Leopard stirred to block it's path to the Regent-Lord of Silvermoon. A few more tries proved useless to the Lynx. A low growl as it backed off, then turned and rushed away into the woods giving up it's prey.

Lor'themar blinked down at the Leopard as it turned to him. It moved slowly to set a large paw on his foot. The large pale green eyes looking up at him expectantly. A single eyebrow of the Regent-Lord went up in confusion. "I have no food for you, Cat."

It sat back, as if understanding and yawned. The motion showing large fangs that were about as thick as his arm. No, that was not intimidating at all, now was it.

"But I can find you a suitable reward for you in Silvermoon." He could not help but laugh. Reaching out almost timidly to drop his hand on it's head. "Thank you. You may have saved my life with your efforts."

The cat turned it's head into his hand and rubbed in a friendly manner. A deep purr rumbling like Gnomish engines greeting Lor'themar's ears. He was finding that he had a soft spot for this beast.

"You clearly belong to someone, and I can say your owner will be none to please when I find them in my woods." Lor'themar sighed, and scratched behind the cat's ears. The prospect of having to kill the owner of this fine animal was not appealing, but having a member of the Alliance, so close, was not acceptable in Blood Elf lands. Lor'themar retrieved his ruined bow and looked it over. "It's useless until I get it repaired, Cat. Look's like you are the only protection I have until I find Halduron."

The cat watched him with a lazy look.

"Come Cat." Lor'themar turned to walk away, but the Leopard remained where it was. He sighed and nodded. Then in common he called, "Come!" That got the reaction he was looking for, but it did so much more then break a language barrier. He knew he was looking for a Human Hunter now.

* * *

><p>Arowz was in big trouble. The blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as she watched Halduron Brightwing kneeling down to inspect her trail. She swung her mail covered body out of sight. She pressed her back to the tree and cupped a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming in fear.<p>

It could not be him! She had to be hallucinating. What would the Ranger be doing outside of Silvermoon, let alone tracking her like a wounded deer? The man was legend in her family, since her grandfather had served in the Second and Third Wars. He had been in the company of both Theron and Brightwing due to his master bowmanship. Her father had been in the Third War, but never actually had the chance to meet either High Elf. Still she had grown up to the tales of the Rangers of Quel'thalas prowess. The description alone was all she needed to make a proper identification.

"Come out, Human. I know you are close." The sound of the stern voice brought her shoulders up to touch her ears. "I promise to give you a swift end." His voice came again.

Damn! Well, he knew she was there, but did not know her exact position. There was still a chance to live here. She could run. The hand came to her chest in a tight fist. She nodded at the appealing idea. Then her faithful pet, Pears, came to mind. She could not leave a Snow Leopard alone in Eversong Woods! The poor cat would stand out like a sore thumb amongst the native creatures.

The only good in this mess was Pears wasn't with her at the moment. Pears would completely blow her cover, with her bright white coat. At the first sign of aggression the cat would attack despite the outcome. She had always been an over protective sort. Possibly because she viewed everyone as her own precious kittens, she had never actually had.

"I am running out of patience with you, Alliance scum. You are trespassing in Blood Elf lands, and been rightfully caught at it. Come out and die with honor." Halduron lifted his bow and readied his arrow. Turning around waiting for any sign of movement.

The answer he got was an arrow flying to the far left, drawing his attention. Then turning his gaze fast to see the flash of silver and blue armor fleeing to the right. Rolling his eyes at the child's ploy he gave chase. The least the Alliance could do was send some one worthy of the pursuit.

Raising his bow, and letting an arrow fly. It hit the back of his target with little effort. He watched the arms fly up as the Human fell face down into the leaves and grass. Tossing the bow, Halduron caught it in his opposite hand, and flipped it to his back. Then drew his sword forward. Rushing up to the small form. He was sure they were not going anywhere. The glowing green eyes staring down as he took in the intruder. The long sandy blonde ponytail curling around the woman's neck. A frown came to his face as he realized she was hardly even an adult. Why had the Alliance sent her up here to die?

A crashing through the under brush caught the Ranger's attention. The sword slipped with inhuman speed to his side and the bow brought back to use. A bright white cat hurried to the side of the fallen Human. Halduron pulled another arrow and leveled it on the Snow Leopard as it nuzzled the body. The sound of the worried beast as it mewed softly to it's mistress.

"Halduron?" Lor'themar pushed back the branches as he watched his friend drawn on the beast. "Do not kill that cat."

"It's an Alliance pet." Halduron warned his Regent- Lord. The green eyes not moving from the scene. He was waiting for the animal to turn on the strangers at the least provocation at this point.

"It maybe, but it protected me from a wild Lynx only a few moments ago." Seeing the body of the Human on the ground, Lor'themar let out a deep sigh, and slapped his hands to his thighs. "So you found it's master first. I was going to offer them safe passage out of Eversong Woods."

"A little late for that with my arrow in her back." Halduron dropped his bow. He tapped the Human with his foot, and to both their surprise heard a low groan of pain.

"By the Sunwell, she is still alive!" Lor'themar moved to knell down next to the little Hunter. He held his hands over her body as if afraid to touch her. There was no telling just how badly she had been struck when it was a master such as Halduron's arrow pinned in her back.

The Snow Leopard called out mournfully and looked up at the Regent-Lord with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Cat, I will do my best. No promises though." Lor'themar inspected the arrow to see that the mail had stopped the arrow from going deep enough to take the woman's life out right. Beyond that there was not much more that could be said with his level of healing skill. Looking up to Halduron, "We have to get her to Silvermoon if we want to save her life, as soon as possible."

"Into Silvermoon?" Halduron felt his mouth drop open. The look he shot suggested the idea was lunacy. "She is Alliance, Regent-Lord. Most probably here for no good. Although she would be perfectly useless as a spy or preforming any sort of sabotage. You should have seen her running like hell when I confronted her."

"Why she is here, she can answer for when she is recovered. I owe the Leopard this much." Lor'themar motioned to Halduron to come closer. "Help me get her up. We can't remove the arrow with out a healer or she will bleed out."

"This isn't going to be easy." Halduron moved to the other side and helped lift the woman with gentle strength. "Perhaps you can break the arrow's shaft to make it easier to move her."

"The pain would be intolerable." Lor'themar snorted and shook his head. "You are wrong, you know. This is going to be the easy part." He lifted his eyes to stare over at Halduron. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is going to be to explain her presence in Silvermoon? That I owe a debt of gratitude to her pet?"

Halduron looked over at his long time friend and leader. "You can't tell them that. I am one of your chief advisers and I flat out forbid it."

"Then what should I say?" Lor'themar chuckled with no humor to it.

"Anything but that!" Halduron snapped back. "Your reputation would be ruined. The story will erode what power you have among our people. Image is everything to the Blood Elf masses. Don't believe me? Just tell me how much time you take doing your hair each morning." Halduron held moved the Alliance woman into Lor'themar's arms. "You stay silent and let me handle it when we get there."

Lor'themar nodded, and felt the woman's body settled against his chest. She hung there as if lifeless. "Let's get her back quickly." Then in common he called, "Come Cat."

The white beast with it's black spots padding on silent paws behind the Blood Elves carrying her dying Mistress. She had no idea what was going on, but where her owner went, Pears followed.

Author Note: First chapter of this one. Hopeless Plot Bunnies attacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 2

The moment they approached the gates of Silvermoon, Pears sunk lower on her legs. She was almost crawling by the time they reached the guards.

Lor'themar was watching the cat with concern. "I don't think we are going to get her to just walk into the city on her own."

"I have to agree, but do you do you have time to pamper the cat? The owner is looking rather pale. At this rate she is not going to make it." Halduron nodded over at the Human.

"I know that." Lor'themar snapped angrily. He didn't like the idea of the woman dying when he was actually trying to help.

"Take her to get aid. I will get the guards to help me secure the Snow Leopard, so she doesn't run off on us." Halduron turned and knelt down trying to appear less intimating to the cat.. The hand going out and the fingers snapping together. Turning to see Lor'themar staring at him, Halduron scowled. "If you want to help, that's fine too."

Lor'themar ignored the jab and moved next to a guard. "Tell them to send a powerful healer to my home, and do not waste time. A life hangs in the balance." He moved past, saying no more. Knowing that Halduron was more then ready to handle whatever questions were directed about the Human woman with them.

The moment he arrived at his residence a servant opened the door and he moved past and up the arched stairway "The Blue room." He shouted to those that came in to greet him.

Stunned looks were transformed into rushing steps as his people moved to do as he commanded. The stairs were taken two and three at a time. The door of the Blue room was opened. It was kept for guests of importance from the Alliance. Although, it was kept in immaculate condition, he could not remember the last time anyone actually had used it.

Setting his captive down on the lavish comforter, he realized immediately it would need replacing now. The blood dotted the material turning purple. Lor'themar took a moment to moved her face to the side. A hand going to check to make sure she was still breathing. He was a bit relieved she still was. Begrudgingly he admitted he was impressed that she was still clinging to life. Folding his arms over his chest and looking down at the woman's face.

Halduron was right, she was turning very pale for a Human. The healers had better move fast if they stood a chance of saving her.

The sound of running feet on the stairs caused him to look up. A slow smile, as Rommath burst into the room. The Archmage handing on the door frame. Leave it to Rommath to beat the healers to the slightest nugget of information.

"So it's true!" Rommath stared at the woman on the bed. "When Halduron sent the informant, I didn't believe it at first, but then I heard that you sent for healers to come to your private residence. How did you come to find the woman in Eversong Woods?"

"Yes, well Allaince members running around Eversong isn't something we have not encountered before. She just seemed to catch Halduron on a bad day." Lor'themar shrugged, and walked past the Archmage and out the door. Leaving the Human there until the Healers made their way to her side. "We can only hope the Healers are as exuberant as you are in getting here, if she is to stand any chance of confessing her reasons."

"Halduron shot her?" Rommath blinked and pointed behind him toward the woman. There was more confusion on his face then before.

Lorthemar stopped in midstride. "Yes. Why would you think differently?"

Rommath blushed and shook his head. "No. Nothing. Perhaps I miss interpreted what Halduron's message said."

"Rommath." Lorthemar came around slowly and advanced on his friend until they were inches apart. "What exactly did Halduron's informant imply?"

"That you had come across a Human in the woods, and were very smitten. When you decided to claim her as a servant of Silvermoon, for her infraction, she tried to flee, and you shot her in an act of passionate anger." Rommath said in a rush. The let out a huge sigh as he tried to regain his breath.

Lor'themar felt his mouth opening and closing, but no words came out.

"The rumor is already circulating rather quickly." Rommath looked over Lor'themar's shoulder. A hand going to point down the stairs, as he spun around the newly enraged Lor'themar. "Oh Look! Healers. I will go fetch them for you."

Halduron, that sneaky back stabber! Lor'themar knew the other Ranger was upset over the Human coming into Silvermoon, but to do this, and to him! It was incorrigible. That anyone would believe he would take up a Human, when he had cut his servant staff to a fraction of what he needed as it was? Such extravagance was the thing of Kings. He was no King! He was merely a Regent-Lord, with no intention of raising his power any higher.

The healers filtered in to the room and went to work. A quick assessment of the Human's condition and they started removing the armor. The chest piece being cut away around the arrow in her back. The head Priest moved out the door to Lor'themar's side.

"Regent, I am not entirely sure there is much we can do for the girl. She has lost some blood, and the wound is menacing, that is true. But the main issue here is she seems to be in physical shock. My people will remove the arrow as best we can. There will be a scar, there is no way of fixing that." The man kept his head down. Acting like Lor'themar was going to take his head off for the news that was being supplied.

"Do your best. That is all I require." Lor'themar nodded and headed down the stairs calling behind, "If your people need anything, feel free to take what you need from the storehouses. I will send my servant staff to bring her proper attire for recuperation. Should she need it."

Rommath watched Lor'themar exit through the front door. The Healer turning to face the Archmage with curiosity. "I was told that he would kill the ones who let the Human die, but he acts as if he doesn't even care. Am I missing something?"

"I think we all are, my friend." Rommath looked over at the Priest. "Do not let her die. I am going to see Halduron and get the full story."

"As you wish, Archmage. We will try our best."

* * *

><p>Halduron looked in the cage that had been set up just outside Silvermoon. The Snow Leopard had been more then leery of the city. It was straight up terrified. No amount of coaxing and sweet talking was getting that cat in the city.<p>

"You are a pain in my rear. Really, cat." He pointed at the nice slab of steak that was set in it's dish untouched. "I don't even eat this well. Stop being fussy and take a bite."

Pears moved to curl around herself in a tight ball. The green eyes staring off with longing at the gates of Silvermoon.

"Don't try that on me. I wanted to take you inside. You were the one who clawed her way over my head and back out here." The Ranger stood up and pointed down at the cat. "And, I will admit, the cage was my idea. Can not have you running around Eversong wild. Anyone of our people sees you out there along and it will be bye bye kitty for you. Could you look at me when I am addressing you? So rude. I can tell you are an Alliance pet, by your demeanor. No one has taught you any manners at all."

Lor'themar came upon them at this moment. "What have you done?" He moved next to the cage. "I already told you she saved my life and you have locked her in a cage like a villain? What is wrong with you today?"

"Wrong with me? I still do not understand why we didn't leave the Hunter to die and tossed her and the cat into the Plaguelands to rot." Halduron stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I gave her the very best cut of beef we have, and she is completely ignoring my good graces."

"Halduron, her mistress is dying. I don't think she is in any mood to be dining on fine cuisine." Lor'themar gasped in annoyance. He looked to the guard nearby. "You there! Fetch me some nice warm chicken broth for the Snow Leopard."

"She's depressed, Lor'themar. She doesn't have a cold." Halduron tossed back.

"I know that!" Lor'themar reached down to open the cage. "Why do you have her locked up anyway?"

"Because she ran out of the city so fast I think you can see the paw marks on the cobblestone pathway still. She hates this city with a passion. Will not enter it even trailing her owner. I was worried she might run further into the wilds and we would loose her."

"She would be easy enough to track down with her coat." Lor'themar knelt down and looked through the open door.

Pears merely turned her face into her paws refusing to look at him.

"If someone else didn't see her first. I don't know about you, but Snow Leopards are rare even in Dun Morogh. I wouldn't be opposed to a nice rug made of one, myself."

"Halduron!"

"What? You want me to start lying to you?" Halduron stared down at his Regent-Lord. "How about this one. This has got to be the best day hunting we ever had."

Rommath broke in at that point, "A rare Snow Leopard and a half dead Alliance member? I would have to say that isn't much of a lie, Halduron. Now could one of you please fill me in to what is going on here?"

"It's pretty straight forward. Lor'themar proved that even our finest has their off days, and tried to get himself eaten by some kind of Eversong Wildlife. This cat here came to his rescue. He wanted to reward it by allowing it's mistress a free pass out of our land. That is where I came in. Being completely uninformed of these events I came across the trail of a sloppy Human Hunter. I took initiative and decided to dispose of the pest. Hence the arrow in the woman's back." Halduron prattled on as Rommath's mouth fell open by slow degrees.

The Archmage looking at Lor'themar for only a moment before moving close to place a hand on Lor'themar's forehead. "Have you fallen ill, and failed to inform us?"

Lor'themar reached up to push Rommath's hands away from his person, but the man would not be unswayed from his inspection of his leader. The two were quickly reduced to a slapping battle, until Lor'themar took cover behind Halduron. "I tell you I am perfectly fine."

Rommath's eyes filled with tears. "You do not have to try and be strong for me, Regent-Lord. There is no way you would have fallen victim to a common beast if you were in good health."

"Don't forget bringing a member of the Alliance into Silvermoon and establishing her in his own home." Halduron nodded his encouragement to Rommath. Then with a wicked gleam in his eyes he added, "Perhaps we should get him back before the Healer's leave for a full inspection." Twirling to take up Lor'themar's right arm.

"Yes!" Rommath did not need any more prompting as he took up Lor'themar's left arm.

"By the Sunwell, you two!" Lor'themar was hauled along like a rag doll. "Put me down."

"It's for your own good." Rommath supplied.

Lor'themar looked back to see the cage door hanging open and the Snow Leopard watching hesitantly with one paw outside. "Oh, fine. I will see them, just to prove you moron's wrong. Now would one of you close the cat's cage door before Halduron is using her as a bath mat."

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Halduron stood next to the overstuffed chair that had been set up in the blue room.<p>

"The head Priest has informed me that someone should watch her at all times" Lor'themar pointed the the Human on the bed. The pillows pushed around her so that she was sitting up in her sleep. The hair falling around her neck and down her chest. They had dressed her in a satin blue night gown. Not much of it could be seen from the blanket that had been carefully placed around her.

"And again, I say, why me?"

"You shot her." Lor'themar crossed his arms over his chest. He was ready for this fight.

Halduron scoffed and cast a disgusted look over at the woman. Then bringing his attention back to the green eyes of his Regent-Lord. "And how was I to know out of all the Alliance members we have killed here in Eversong Woods, that this would be the one exception?"

"I am the Regent-Lord of Silvermoon. What I say is law, and I say you will watch over her today. If she wakes up, send a servant to contact me. I will do my best to come by to make her acquaintance." Lor'themar turned for the door.

"You are punishing me for implying that you are infatuated with the woman?" Halduron spoke quickly stepping away from the chair.

Lor'themar turned to his friend with a burning light in his green eyes. "Now why would I be upset over that? Because I assure you, I am not the least bit put out by the matter. How could I be, when I started receiving notices from every counsel member in Silvermoon voicing their concern at my outlandish actions. Some of whom, have already made it clear they are willing to take the woman off my hands. Since the rumors of her beauty are being vastly over exaggerated just because she managed to catch my attention. One of my female supporters has already offered to host a party in the woman's honor. Then there is my staff who sees her as some sort of triumph over the Alliance by possessing her like a valuable prize."

"Really?" Halduron pressed his lips together. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he reached up to brush at his shoulders and then straightened his chest piece. "Seems I have out done myself this time."

"If not for the pressure it would put on the already cracking Rommath, I would choke you right here!" Lor'themar stepped closer with his fist coming up. The urge to strike Halduron almost all consuming. Then calming himself, he sighed. "Just watch her. I have several stops to day and they will no doubt take hours to clear this mess up. You have to stay here, because its the only place I am assured you will not cause any more trouble then you already have."

"Really? But it's going to be so boring." Halduron fell back in the chair. "What am I suppose to do while I'm here?"

"Read a book." Lor'themar snapped and left the room.

Halduron pushed out his lower lip and looked over at the sleeping woman. "This is all your fault."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 3

Arowz had never been so thirsty in her life. It was the first thing that came to her mind. Forcing her eyes open, only to squeeze them shut at the bright light flooding the room. She was more careful the next time, she tried it. Looking down at the blanket carefully tucked under her arms. Rolling to her right side, she saw Halduron sitting in the open window. At first, she thought she was seeing an angel. A being of light whose long golden hair danced in the breeze. Funny how the pure light of day had hurt her eyes and forced them shut, but this image. It burned her eyes and yet she could not look away for a long moment.

Halduron, for his part, did not noticed the woman stirring in the bed behind him. He was watching the people of Silvermoon carrying on their daily lives below him. Wishing with all he had to be gone from this room as soon as possible. It was not natural for a Ranger to be locked in doors. To do so boarded on inhumane.

Arowz pushed herself higher on the bed. The pain in her back was not so great. There was more of an aching soreness akin to overworking your muscles. She looked to the side and saw a pitcher of water next to an empty glass. Oh thank goodness. She pushed the blanket aside to see her legs tangled in folds of nightgown. If she had not been so thirsty, she would have inspected the satiny fabric more. Since in all her life the only nightgowns she had worn were the short linen ones her mother made for her.

The rug was softer then anything she had ever felt under the feet. It caused a little grin, as Arowz wiggled her toes in it. She reached out to take hold of the pitcher with one hand. Only to find she was to weak to lift it. She clasped hold of it with the second, and with effort tipped it toward the glass. Knowing she needed to get more leverage she stood up. This was a huge mistake on her part, since her legs were not ready to hold her own weight.

The sound of a crash brought Halduron around to scan the room. The bed was empty. The next look went to the door which was still shut. So the little Human could not have gone far. He moved with the speed of an angry tiger through the room to gain a better vantage point to the far side of the bed. There she was sprawled on the floor.

"I knew you were trouble." He shook his head down at the woman.

Arowz was drenched in water, as was the carpet. The broken glass scattered around her on the floor. She reached to push up on one hand, and merely ended up cutting her palm for her efforts. "Ahh!" She cried out. Lifting her hands to see the piece of glass protruding. Realizing what she was sitting in she started to struggle to her feet.

"Don't move, stupid!" Halduron growled. He stomped through the fragments of glass well protected by his booted feet. Reaching down to lift Arowz into his arms. Turning to make his way to the over stuffed chair and dropping her on it. "I can't risk putting you back in bed like this. You're soaked, and I bet there is glass all through that nightgown."

Arowz felt her lower lip tremble for being such a complete mess. Still, she had more pride then to break down in tears in front of a Blood Elf, especially a Ranger like Halduron Brightwing. What was she doing here in an elaborate room with him looking over her. The last thing she remembered was trying to run away from him as he threatened to end her life. Running didn't work well for her, if her current situation was any indication.

He brushed at her clothing. Watching the shining refractions of glass as it fell to the floor and into the folds of the chair.

"Water?" Arowz whispered in a husky voice. It sounded nothing like her everyday tones.

"Yes, I surmised as much when you tried to kill yourself for a glass." Halduron complained as he stood up and stepped back from her. Looking the little Human over with great annoyance. "But I can't leave you alone and wet, sitting in a pile of glass shards. With your luck, I would find you dead on my return. Then Lor'themar would be even more pissed at me, then he is now."

"Sorry." She could not think of anything more to say.

Halduron was actually glad his common wasn't at all rusty, and he was having no trouble communicating with her. "You should be. I have been put through a great deal of trouble thanks to you." Shaking his head, he sighed. "There is no hope for it. Let's get you out of that dress before you hurt yourself more."

A moment for the words to filter in, and another one for the realization of what he was suggesting. Arowz clasped her hands to her chest and shook her head wildly. No one had seen her unclothed in years. She had far outgrown the need of any help in dressing herself. Plus being a woman of Elwynn Forest with no sisters, she could not remember playing any form of dress up or even with dolls. Having two older brothers, she was more into rough and tumble matches of violent games, and the catching of frogs to fill her youthful memories.

"Don't be shy. This is for safety's sake. I have no personal desire to see you in the buff." Halduron pushed her hands aside and pulled at the laces holding the gown on.

Arowz was weak, but she still struggled against him. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was so parched there was no speaking that could be done.

This was how Rommath and Lor'themar walked in on the two. Halduron, with one foot on the seat of the chair, leaned over the woman. A handful of material in either hand pulled down to bare her smooth white shoulders and the tops of round breasts.

The woman pushed back in seat with her bright red lips trembling. The large eyes pinned on the two who had entered begging for help. Those eyes, they were the color of the sea. So blue, looking into their sparkling depths pulled ones air away and left them drowning.

Lor'themar broke his gaze away, and saw the broken glass and water on the floor. The blanket on the bed was tossed and twisted. The scene clearly showing sufficient evidence of a struggle between the two. Lifting his gaze with vicious intent Lor'themar snarled, "Halduron!"

Halduron looked up and nodded over at the two in relief. "Good! I am glad you are here. I need help getting this dress off her. She is being most resistant."

Rommath was forced to hold Lor'themar back from charging across the room in a rage. "I am sure he has his reasons."

"Of course he has a reason, just look at her!" Lor'themar pointed over at Arowz. "She is practically defenseless right now."

"She is beyond defenseless. I believe a Blood Elf child could defeat her." Halduron scowled back down at Arowz. "Now give me that dress!"

There was nothing more Rommath could do as Lor'themar charged across the room, and placed his fist in Halduron's face. The golden Blood Elf flying back to hit the wall. Lor'themar taking the shoulders of the dress and pulling them back up. "Forgive me. I never thought for a moment that Halduron would do something like this to you, or anyone for that matter."

"What was that for?" Halduron came up to his knees holding his aching jaw.

"I told you to watch over her and to summon me when she awoke!" Lor'themar turned his glowing green eyes on Halduron. "And what do I find when I return, you assaulting her as if she was some common tavern girl."

"I was not assaulting her, and a common tavern girl would actually be preferable considering she is a member of the Alliance and a trespasser to our lands!" Halduron came to his feet the tone of his voice growing louder.

"Would the two of you stop this. We are Blood Elves, and should not be bickering between ourselves over a Human woman. You are both in the right." Rommath broke in drawing their attention. "She is a captive of Silvermoon for her actions, but we do not openly assault our prisoners like reprehensible monsters."

"Assault her? She fell and broke a glass pitcher. The shards are all through her clothing, and she is probably sustaining even more injury at this very second due to her ridiculous modesty. It's not like I care what she looks like under that gown." Halduron pointed down at Arowz as his attention focused on Lor'themar and then to Rommath. He stopped and blinked as understanding of what they were suggesting was made clear. "Wait. The two of you thought I was actually trying to force myself on this woman? Have you gone mad?"

Lor'themar turned a red and stood to face his friend. "Look at it from our prospective. We came in here to find you pulling at her dressing gown."

Halduron glared over at Arowz. "You know what, I am glad I shot you." Then looking to Lor'themar he bowed curtly. "Excuse me, while I summon the servants to clean this mess and bring the _prisoner_ another pitcher of water."

Rommath watched as Halduron walked through the soaked carpet and fractured glass. Halduron never looked at anyone as he moved out the door. "He is going to be angry with us for a while for this misunderstanding."

"I don't care. He is the one who started this with his actions yesterday." Lor'themar looked down to the Human girl. "Although I am sure he will have that water sent up shortly. Is it as he said? Did you drop the pitcher?"

Arowz turned her large eyes up on Silvermoon's Regent Lord and nodded. She still could not speak

"Then I can assume you do have glass through your clothing as well." Lor'themar felt the corner of his mouth turn up at the fearful look the crossed her face.

The small hands going to clench her gown tighter to her chest before giving him another slow nod.

"Rommath, go send for a maid to come up and help her change."

"Right away, Regent-Lord." Rommath turned on his heel and followed Halduron's lead.

It wasn't long before a servant entered with a tray. On it was a small selection of bottles. Setting it down, the man poured a glass of water and held it out to the Regent-Lord. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

"I think this will help just a bit, Human." Lor'themar offered the drink. He was watching her closely. Considering the days events, he was going to find out quite a bit about this Alliance Hunter.

Arowz took the glass with eager hands and tossed it back with no care for formality. The drink was like liquid magic in her mouth and down her throat. Sweet and glorious, she had never tasted anything so good.

Lor'themar watched and nodded, "I assume you would like some more?"

"Yes. Please." Arowz held the glass up to him.

He took it and moved to pour it to the brim. Then turning back, he waited for her to reach for it. At the last moment he cruelly pulled it back. "I will give it to you, but first you need to answer some questions for me."

Arowz looked from the glass to Lor'themar's face. Pressing her lips together and gave another nod.

"Who are you, and why were you in Eversong?"

She had expected this was coming. "It's not very complicated." She eyed the drink. "I am practicing to be a Hunter. It's a family profession, but they doubt my ability. So to prove myself, I came up here for a Dragonhawk. My grandfather has one, and it is highly revered by the other Hunters in our woods. I assumed getting one myself would impress them."

"A convincing story." He handed her the glass and watched her sip more slowly this time. "And your name, little Hunter?"

"Arowz." She blushed as he looked almost skeptical. "Seriously. My family has been Hunters for generations. My older brothers are Fletcher and Nock, if that helps you believe me."

"Little extreme to name your children for parts of an arrow." Lor'themar rose a hand to his chin. "So you openly admit to trespassing and attempting to illegally acquire one of our animals from the wilds of Eversong Woods."

Arowz choked on her water and coughed loudly. "Illegal?"

"Yes. Attempting to tame one of the creatures of Eversong without permission from Silvermoon is illegal. We are still recovering from the Scourge in many ways, such as the endangered wildlife of our ancestral lands." Lor'themar informed her. He was enjoying the widening of her eyes.

"I didn't know." She set the glass to her lap and frowned.

"Shame. Since you have now found yourself in a very difficult situation. I cannot just let you walk out of Silvermoon with no repercussion. It has been a very long day discussing this very issue with many of the influential Blood Elves of my counsel." Lor'themar turned and walked to the window. Looking out at his city with a loud sigh.

"I thought a life threatening arrow to the back would have been sufficient punishment." Arowz offered hopefully.

"Not when I had to be inconvenienced enough to bring an Alliance member into Silvermoon, and quite openly. Then we summoned some of our best healers to save your life. You do have quite an extensive debit to repay."

"If you wish me to make restitution, my family is not well to do in any means." Arowz warned him that there would be no monetary reward should he try to ransom her.

Lor'themar laughed at that. Seeing her train of thought and turned back to her. "No, it has already been decided that you will be held here in Silvermoon as a servant, indefinitely. The legal forms are already being drawn up. By tomorrow, they will be transferred into my holdings, and you will officially belong to me."

"Indefinite servant?" Arowz came to her feet but found herself slipping right back down into the chair. "You mean slave, don't you?"

"Slave is such a reprehensible word."

"What is the alternative?" Arowz asked in hopes there was one. If she had her strength back, she would have lobbed the glass in her hand at his head.

Lor'themar heard the knock at the door and looked up to see Rommath and a few maids with him. Turning his attention back on the little Human, he decided to make this all very clear to her. "Death, but you already missed that opportunity, Arowz. You now belong to Silvermoon and myself." He then motioned to the maids. "Attend to her. Rommath, You come with me. There is much work I missed out doing today, and I need to make a formal apology to Halduron for the misunderstanding."

Arowz stared blankly as everyone went to work around her. She had no idea what to do or where her pet, Pears was. The only option she had now was to figure out how and when to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 4

Arowz arose early the next day, like she always did. The blue eyes popping open as she sat up quickly. There was no sound of birds, which she was used to from living deep in Elwynn Forest. Surveying the room for a moment before realizing where she was, Silvermoon.

A deep sigh escaped her. How could she forget that she was an _indefinite servant_. A scowl fixed on her face. Like she was going to stick around for that. Much of her physical strength had returned. Just to be sure, she climbed out of bed. Then took her time testing her weight on her legs. There was no weakness. Nodding in approval to herself. She pushed her hair back from her face. The first place her eyes went was to the door. Making her way over and pressing her ear against it.

Arowz had suspected a guard of some type. After all, she had just been told she was to be a slave. Who would just stick around and tolerate that? There was no sound so she carefully opened the door to scan the hall.

Really? No one was there. That was kind of deflating in her opinion. It was going to have to get harder then this to escape, wasn't it? Who assigned someone as a slave and then didn't have the decency to even make and attempt to keep them?

Making her way down the stairs, she went right to the door. Turning the latch and found it swung right open. Stepping out side she found the streets were as empty as the house. Had every Blood Elf in creation just disappeared?

Stepping back inside she placed a finger to her mouth. Getting out of Silvermoon didn't seem like it was going to be any issue. Finding her bow and armor was going to be a bit of an problem as well. Arowz looked down at her dressing gown. That would certainly hamper her ability to remain undetected in the wilds. Then there was Pears to consider. She had to find her Snow Leopard before she could make her escape. Which meant she would be here a while.

Arowz moved back into the house. Shutting the door she realized that she needed to plan more before making a mad dash for freedom. The sound of her stomach rumbled to her ears. Guess it was time to find where they hid the food around here.

Finding the kitchen proved to be much harder then her grand escape. Once she did there were actually three Blood Elves conversing in the room. Two women cooking and a footman sort of fellow. They were busy in their various tasks.

It was the man who saw Arowz at the door first. "Hail there, little Human." He waved at her with a muffin in his hand. "Nice to see you up and about so early today."

The woman, Arowz assumed was the head cook, looked up and smiled brightly. "Oh Dear, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? No one has set any of these nasty morning chores on you have they? I mean you just got here. It would be unkind to expect you to know what is what around here."

"No." Arowz felt a bit nervous at their joyous greeting.

The younger of the women turned and rushed to pull out a chair. She leaned over it with a little welcoming pat on the seat. "Please come sit with us. Shareesa here, is the best chef in all Silvermoon. She can make you just about anything your heart desires. I am Lenya, and the jack of all trades over here is Keanil."

"I was really just looking for a quick bite to eat before heading on my way." Arowz pointed over her shoulder, uncomfortable with the looks being shot at her. Realizing what she had just said, added, "Back to my room?"

"We can not possibly let you eat alone." Lenya moved around the chair and took Arowz's hand. Dragging the Human over to the chair and forcing her to sit down.

Arowz swallowed hard and wondered if she was still asleep. This had to be a dream. No guards in Silvermoon and then an overly friendly group of Blood Elf servants?

"Don't just sit there, girl." Shareesa started piling ingredients on the counters. "Tell me what you would like for breakfast. Crepes? Souffle? Perhaps you would like Eggs Benedict?"

"I don't know what those are." Arowz blinked and wondered if they had broken in to full on Thalassian on her.

Shareesa put a hand on her chest and made an awful wheezing sound. While Keanil and Lenya started in horrified shock.

"You don't know what a crepe is?" Shareesa shook her head. "What do you normally eat. I might not know it, but I will try to make you feel somewhat at home."

"I am normally to busy with chores to actually sit down for breakfast. My mom gives us a hard boiled egg and a cold biscuit." Arowz mumbled and looked back at the door. She did not like the look of pity they were casting her.

"Were you a slave before you came here?" Lenya looked down at Arowz with pity.

Arowz felt her eyes narrow. "No. My family is free born. I come from a section of woods not far off Eastvale Logging Camp. I do know a thing or two about flapjacks though. Sometimes, during the holidays they have social dances, and we would attend."

"Flapjacks? They are like waffles aren't they." Shareesa nodded and turned to start putting together her batter. "I can do that. Lenya, go get something lovely out of the fruit storage. Keanil, I need some of the heavy whipping cream."

It was less then half an hour later as Arowz stuffed the heavenly concoction of waffles, whip cream, and fresh fruit in her mouth that she began to wonder if being an _indefinite servant_ might be a step up in her life.

Lot'themar was awoken by the sharp knock at his door. "Keanil, go away."

"I wish I could Regent-Lord, but the runner with the papers for the Little Human have arrived. He has to make sure they make it into your hands personally." Keanil shouted from the other side of the door.

"Blast it all to the Nether!" Lor'themar tossed back his blankets. "Come in and help me dress. It will take me forever to get ready on my own."

"Yes, Regent-Lord." Keanil entered and moved right to the closet as Lor'themar set to work on his hair.

The Blood Elf Regent grumbling as he worked. "I don't see why they can't just have it set on the desk for me to file. It's not like the woman is going to get her hands on it. And even if she does, there isn't anyone in the city who would not know who she was. All thanks to Halduron and his stupid temper tantrum."

"It's not the Deed of Ownership, it was the request for transfer of title. Lord Brightmantle wishes to acquire her from you." Keanil snorted with disgust. "Like we would hand over our little Arowz to him anyway."

Lor'themar stopped and turned to see Keanil advancing with his clothing well in hand. "Do you care to explain that last statement?"

"Which?"

"The, our little Arowz." Lor'themar snatched his clothing away. "She is a servant of the lowest order. How have you come to develop a fondness for an Alliance member, trespasser, and potential thief?"

"She can not help who she was born to, Regent-Lord." Keanil shrugged and looked almost forlorn. "After meeting her this morning, I feel bad for her. She has lived a life worse then the lowermost slaves. Do you know she had no idea what a crepe was?"

"What do crepes have to do with anything?" Lor'themar finished dressing in a rush.

Keanil grumbled and kicked at the carpet. "You should have seen her face when we fed her waffles. That would change your mind. It was one of the saddest things I had ever seen."

"Wait? She was out of her room?" Lor'themar gasped at the man.

"Well, yes. She is an early riser. We sure could use that around here."

Lor'themar had a sinking feeling. "And where is she now?"

"With Lenya touring the city and getting a grocery list for Shareesa." Keanil hardly finished his sentence before Lor'themar raced out the door.

Arowz had hoped that going out with Lenya would offer her some insight as to where Pears was being kept. She was certain that the Snow Leopard would have followed her to the city. Although there was a good chance that the cat would not enter it.

A deep long drawn out sigh as she considered why. When Pears was a kitten Arowz had brought her home from Ironforge on the Deep Tram. The poor animal had been terrified of any city ever since. In fact it had taken all the coaxing and baiting Arowz possessed to get her back on the Deep Tram for the trip to Eversong. But who wanted to travel through Burning Steppes, Blackrock Mountain, and Searing Gorge? Not Arowz that was for sure.

"So, Lenya?" Arowz rocked on her heels watching the Blood Elf pick through produce. "You haven't heard if anyone has seen a white cat around, have you?"

"Oh you are referring to your pet?" Lenya never looked over at the Human. "Yes. She is being kept just outside the city. Lor'themar doesn't want her distressed, and she is refusing to come in the main gates. Halduron has been place in charge of her. So she is being expertly taken care of."

"Halduron Brightwing is watching over Pears?" Arowz was almost shaking in her anxiety. " But he hates me!"

"I doubt he hates you." Lenya paid for her selections. "He just hates your race, your faction, you leaders, and your people in general. I wouldn't take it personally."

Arowz could only stare in shocked amazement at how casual Lenya was being.

Lor'themar stormed up to them and took Arowz roughly by the arm, "What do you think you are doing bringing her out here with out a guard?"

"A guard? I did not realize one was needed." Lenya's hand flew to her mouth and she glanced around. "You think some one would try and hurt her?"

"No. I think she would try and escape!" Lor'themar shook Arowz stressing his remark, if not realizing how hard it was for the little Hunter to keep her feet.

Lenya's mouth went to an immediate. "Oh." Then after a short pause shook her head. "Why would she want to escape? Silvermoon is wonderful. Happiness is mandatory." She pointed the the Arcane Guardian that passed by.

"Is that true?" Arowz looked over at Lenya.

Oh yes! Excuse me, Mr Robot, sir?"

"Remain strong. Kael'thas will—error – Lor'themar will lead you to power and glory!" The large robot stopped for only a moment before moving on.

Lenya scowled, "That's the problem with those things. You never know what you are going to get when you speak with them."

"I, err. Really? Of all the things to program it to say you choose that?" Arowz looked up at Lor'themar's face. The man look mortified.

"It's not like I was the one programming them. I had no clue they even spoke." The Regent – Lord growled out. "Now let's get you back to my residence."

"Am I ever going to get any chores aruond here?" Arowz dug in her heels. "because sitting in the room like some sort of bird in a cage is going to kill me."

"I will get you books." Lor'themar said the first thing that came to his mind.

Arowz gasped and turned red.

"Do not tell me you don't read."

"I can read. Just not Thalassian." She muttered low. Then looking at the ground added, "And not common very well either."

"By the power of the Sunwell!" Lenya cried out. "Regent - Lord, this poor girl has been abused beyond comprehension. We must help her!"

"Lenya, she is an enemy trespasser and attempted thief."

Lenya sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "But how could she have known the laws if she can not read? And attempted thief is not a thief. She didn't take anything. All she wants is tasty food and her pet cat."

"Pears!" Arowz nodded wildly. "Please, tell me where she is? She is probably miserable without me."

Lor'themar could not argue the point. "Fine I will take you to her. Maybe you can get her into the city."

"You mean I can keep her at the house?"

Lor'themar shook his head. "No you. Me. I will keep her at the house. After all she is my cat now."

"Wait. What?" Arowz's felt her mouth drop open.

"She used to belong to you, but now you are a indefinite servant. Which means you are not allowed to actually own anything. So by default, the cat is mine."

"You know for some one who doesn't want me escaping, you aren't doing a good job of motivating me to stay."

Lor'themar shrugged. He didn't care. It had just come to his attention that the cat, what was her name? Pears? Was now technically his. Not a bad trade off. Not bad at all...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 5

Arowz held Pear's face in her hands. The Snow Leopard purring with the power of a siege engine. The hunter so delighted that she squished the face and rocked it back and forth. "Who is mommy's precious little princess? You are! That's right, I missed you so much! Kiss. Kiss."

Halduron's face was awash with pure horror. Looking over at Lor'themar and pretending to sick a finger down his throat at the incessant baby talk.

Lor'themar shrugged not daring to admit, he would be doing the same thing if not for his station. Pears was adorable to him and there was nothing that could be done about it. He coughed slightly to gain Arow's attention. "So do you think that you can get her into Silvermoon?"

"How about you just let the two of us wander off and forget we were ever here?" Arowz stopped cuddling Pears to look hopefully over her shoulder.

"No." Lor'themar snorted at her silly remark. "I would have to explain your loss."

Halduron kicked the ground and offered, "I could just shoot her in the back again. She isn't wearing armor this time, so I am pretty sure it would solve all our problems."

Pears, tired of not having Arowz's full attention, put a paw on her mistress's chest and pushed her over. Then she climbed over the Human and began rubbing her chin.

"Now Pears!" Lor'themar clapped his hands. He tried to look commanding. It was the best way for him to cover his open jealousy at the affection Arowz was getting. "That is enough of that. Come over here."

Pears looked up and blinked her large green eyes. She took a moment to stretch before padding her way over to Lor'themar'a feet. The head pressing int his hand before making a careful turn around his body like an over grown house cat.

"Good girl." Lor'themar dropped his gloved hand onto her head and scratched gently behind her ears. He was rewarded by his efforts as Pears almost smiled in delight lifting her chin.

Halduron sighed deeply and looked over at the two. "Admit it. You kept the woman because you want that cat."

"I kept her because you concocted the most ridiculous tale, and there wasn't any other choice." Lor'themar cast a glance down and smiled, "But I will not deny I am happy to have Pears presence to grace my home."

"You two know I can hear you right? You are even speaking common." Arowz made her way to her feet.

"Silence you." Halduron pointed at Arowz. The swift movement bringing her up short. "You are a low ranking servant. It doesn't matter what we say in front of you. You will pretend you never heard anything. Just take the orders we give you."

"That's mean." Arowz looked over at Halduron with a large frown. "Everyone else has been so kind to me, but you. I do not know if I can even believe a word you say."

"Don't believe him for an instant. He is the main reason I can't just let you go." Lor'themar knelt down stroking Pear's ears with each hand. "But that would mean you didn't get to come live with me? Isn't that right, Pears. That would have been terrible."

"I never asked her to trespass in Eversong in her failed attempt at stealing a Dragonhawk." Halduron called almost mockingly.

"Yes that is true. Now let's get Pears into the city." Lor'themar stood up and turned toward the main gates. "Come Pears!"

A deep grumbling sound came from the cat as she lowered close to the ground.

"Pears, you need to come." Lor'themar didn't even get the order out before she rushed behind Arowz and crouched down.

"Pears." Arowz smiled at her Snow Lepard. Then looking around and gaging her chances of making a run for it. Oh who was she kidding? Even with a good head start she would not be able to out pace either one of the Blood Elves. No, she still had to bide her time. But now she had Pears, and with her in the same house it would be much easier when the moment was right.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to get my future rug into Silvermoon?" Halduron snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Arowz moved next to Lor'themar and looked back at Pears. "Pears. No Tram."

The cat inched forward.

Arowz nodded and turned and walked back into Silvermoon with Pears rushing to keep close to her heels.

"The Deep Tram? Is that what this was all about?" Halduron groaned and clasped a hand on his face.

They entered the city and Pears looked around nervously. She was not used to groups of people and hung close to Arowz and kept tossing glances over at Lor'themar as if expecting him to do something about her distress.

Arowz had to stop in her tracks when she realized she had no idea what direction to take in the upcoming crossroad.

Lor'themar moved behind her and took hold of her arms. Turning her toward the direction he wanted her to take. "We will be going this way."

"That is not the way to your residence." Halduron called from behind them.

"I know, but my new servant can not speak our language or read in her own. That needs to be rectified." Lor'themar explained. "I will be enrolling her in some special classes to get her up to speed. Plus it will occupy a portion of her time."

Arowz shot him a pained look. "You are sending me to school? What am I, five? I don't need no schoolin! It's a waste of time."

"As much as I agree with her. You can not be serious in trying to educate her." Halduron walked close to Lor'themar. "She is clearly to stupid for it to do any good."

Arowz bristled and looked at the golden Blood Elf. She almost argued, but the simple fact was she didn't want to go to a school of any kind. She had learned everything she needed from her parents. Left alone to her own devices Arowz could survive in almost any climate with her current training. She was not in the city much or around people. Truth was she was very uncomfortable in a city as large as Silvermoon.A day in a class with others would probably be worse.

"I say she gets an education. There is no telling how long she will be with me, thanks to your intervention, Halduron. Do not think I have forgotten that fact." Lor'themar continued his stride.

When they arrived the adorable Blood Elf children of Silvermoon were running around in one of the green areas. Some playing with dolls and toy tonks. Others running around in an active game of catch.

"Regent Lord!" The woman, who was clearly in charge of the group, stood up quickly. She rushed over and dropped a short curtsy to Lor'themar.

"Aura Daybreaker, It is a pleasure to see you again. How are the children of Silvermoon?" Lor'themar smiled warmly.

"We are absolutely wonderful. Ever since you increased the education budget." Aura beamed at Lor'themar with approval down on her.

Pears perked up and watched the children with interest. A few children rushed past and she crouched low and then hopped off after them. The children squealed with delight seeing the cat trying to play with them.

"Pears!" Arowz rushed after her. Fearing that such a large beast would scare the little children.

Lor'themar turned to stop her, but Halduron broke in. "Leave it. If she was part of this conversation she would merely embarrass herself."

Aura leaned her head to the side and watched the Human being drawn into the game by one of her charges. "She really is lovely, Regent- Lord. Congratulations on acquiring her. Word has spread of your romantic tale. It's all anyone talks about these days."

Lor'themar turned narrow eyes on Halduron as he replied. "Yes. Thank you." Shaking his head he turned his full attention to the teacher. "She is why I am here. It has come to my attention that her education is sorely lacking."

"Cough, non existent, cough" Halduron placed a fist over his mouth and rocked on his heels.

"Do you wish me to tutor her after school hours?" Aura asked. She was clearly honored at being considered for the position.

"I really do not know what I was expecting when I came here. I was merely hoping you would have some suggestions as to how we could rectify the situation.

Halduron bumped Lor'themar's arm. "I don't know. Enrolling her here with the kids might have not been such a bad idea after all."

Aura and Lor'themar looked to see Arowz waving a long red ribbon in the air. She was swirling the long winding ribbon around her body as if by some form of magic. Pears and the children were trying to capture it, but Arowz managed to dance the tip away from them at the last second.

Lor'themar was spell bound having never seen the like of it before. The Human was practically dancing within the twisting fabric. It floated along in graceful shapes of breathtaking beauty. She was clearly having a wonderful time. The large smile was proof enough of that. The giggling of the children starting to amass around her . They jumped around in delight.

"Oh! Isn't this wonderful." Aura place her hands on her chest. "She does have a way with the children. Perhaps you could bring her around to play with them more often. It would even free me up to grade their tests."

That broke Lor'themar back to reality. Tearing his eyes away. "Yes, well maybe I can have her sent around during the language lessons. Then she can watch the children while you work. That way she isn't a burden on your time."

Aura nodded eagerly. "If the woman isn't opposed it it. I think this would be a fantastic idea all the way around. I get some help, she gets an education., and the kids get a new playmate. They do seem to like her."

"Then it is settled. I will start sending her tomorrow. Although I do ask that you do not allow her to leave until I send someone to pick her up."

"That should not be a problem."

Lor'themar turned back, to call Arowz over. Only to see her standing over the children as they piled on Pears. The Snow Leopard rolling around on her back pawing at the air. Her mistress down with the kids trying to untangle the ribbon from the cat and pull it free of her mouth. He made his way over and knelt down with them to lend his aid. "What kind of mess have you gotten into now, Pears?" The sound of his voice soft with open affection. He tussled a hand over her head and began unwinding the ribbon.

A few moments later Arowz arose with the ribbon again. A finger waving at Pears to keep her from pouncing on it again.

"I am please to inform you that Lady Daybreaker has agreed to take you on as a student. Arowz. You will get to help with the children in return." Lor'themar nodded over at her. "It is clear that you like them, so this should please you."

"The Human girl is going to get to come play with us?" One of the boys asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, almost everyday as her duty allows." Lor'themar reached down to set his hand on the child's head.

One little girl tugged on his pant leg. "Can she bring the big kitty too?"

"I am not sure about that. I prefer for Pears to remain with me during those times." Lor'themar watched the little girl stuff out her lip as the children around him latched on to Pears.

"But we love her!"

"Yeah!"

"Very well, I will try to bring her around personally if all of you managed to behave and I get good reports from Lady Daybreaker" Lor'themar relented that far. He was not about to allow Arowz to stroll around with Pears at her side. Doing that he might as well just escort her to the gaits of Silvermoon himself right now. He was not blind the the flash in Arowz eyes when the desire to run was upon her. She was smart enough to bide her time though. He just had to be vigilant until the time came.

Arowz bid the children goodbye and followed along behind the Lord Regent with a spring in her steps and a happy tune humming from her lips.

"Could you stop the vile noise." Halruon turned to glare at her."You sound like a dying rabbit."

Arowz stopped her song and the moment he turned back around she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you no longer seem upset with the idea of attending school, Arowz?" Lor'themar mused on how she had came alive around the children.

"Yes, Lord Regent. Your kindness has been well received." Arowz answered off handedly. She had not been keen on the classes, but having never actually attended it would not hurt to give it a try.

"Is there anything else we should know about you that would make you more comfortable in your new place in life?" Lor'themar stopped his pace and turned to allow Arowz a chance to come stand before him.

"I don't know? Does an indefinite servant get to archery shoot from time to time? I would hate to fall out of practice." Arowz bit her lip. A little tilt of her head so that she could use the power of her blue eyes against him.

"Of course not, Stupid." Halduron snorted and looked away from her. "That last thing we need is you running around with a bow in your hands."

"Actually, I think it would be a splendid idea." Lorthemar looked from Arowz and then to Halduron. After all if the girl thought she could get away with casually shooting, she was sorely mistaken. And as for Halduron, well he had not paid enough of a price for putting them all in this situation, yet. This would serve two purposes. Halduron would hate it. That was a huge plus. Arowz would learn to loath archery under the Ranger's instruction. There for she would never openly seek out a bow again. "Halduron, why don't you take it upon yourself to train Arowz in the ways of a Ranger."

"She doesn't have the mettle to even attempt the basics of Ranger training. It would be a waste of my time." Halduron argued simply.

"Which is why it will be so amusing to me to watch you try. Seeing how well the two of you get along, I think it will be a splendid punishment for the both of you." Lor'themar nodded with approval at his idea. "Come Pears. I want to show you, your new home. Maybe tomorrow I can get you a few toys and place an order with the local Stable Master to get you some premium cat treats. You would like that wouldn't you, girl?"

Oblivious to the miserable expression on her mistress's face, Pears trotted along next to the Blood Elf purring loudly with great excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 6

Halduron pressed his lips together tightly. When it came to simple bowmanship, Arowz was proving more then competent. She was not lying about being an expert. There was room for improvement in her stance and draw. Slight adjustments that would relax her posture and allow her stamina to endure. Things he did not want to teach her, because it would just make life harder should they find her back with the Alliance, at some point. What he was really finding fault with was the way she split his arrow with her own the moment he shot them down range. "Could you stop doing that." The irritation oozing into his comment. The bright green eyes locking on her

"Stop hitting the center of the target and I will stop ruining your arrows. The bulls eye is reserved for me." Arowz replied in a flat tone. She even kept the bored expression on her face.

"I don't like you." Halduron tossed at her for what seemed like the hundredth time since they left the house.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Arowz breathed deep and looked over at him. She wished she could say the same about him. Once again she was greeted with an image she could only describe as a golden angel. If only he was not a complete and total jerk. "Why don't you try teaching me something rather then sitting here forcing me to destroy your arrows."

In response, Halduron lifted two arrows into his bow and let them fly. They hit their marks on two separate targets. Dropping his bow, he waited for her response.

Arowz complied, in turn lifting hers and destroying both targets once again. "Was that supposed to be a challenge?"

Halduron's left eye twitched at that. With great speed he pulled up three more in his bow and once again shot them down range. There were two direct hits and one just slightly off center.

Arowz stared at the shot for a moment. She pulled out her arrows and held them in her bow. The smaller hands having trouble keeping the three in place. When she let fly two of them split his arrows. The third hitting the center of the target.

Halduron nodded smugly. "You missed my arrow."

"I hit the center of the target." She tossed back with a bounce of her ponytail. "You did not."

"My arrows were your targets from the first. You missed." He countered her argument.

Arowz tightened her grip on her bow. "You are so infuriating!"

"You have no idea. I would define infuriating as having to teach a person of little to no skill how to be a Ranger."

"I do have skill! You have witnessed it for yourself." She shot back, as her hand thrust out with the bow toward the target. Then waved it wildly up and down trying to stress her point.

"There is more to it then being able to shoot a bow. What I am referring to is your sad attempt at escape back in Eversong. A child could have taken you down easily." Halduron rolled his eyes away from her. The memory of her pathetic attempt at escape was embarrassing.

"From the constant reminder of it, I do feel taunted, as if by some child." Arowz was starting to get over her ingrained respect for this man. What had her grandfather been thinking to be so impressed? Yes. Halduron had skill, but he was arrogant and conceded. There was nothing here to worship. She was just fed up enough to tell him so too.

Halduron settled that little debate with his next statement. "You could have shown even a sliver of backbone out there, you know. A real challenger would have put up a fight. You merely pulled the oldest trick in the book and ran, and not nearly fast enough. That is something else we can work on. You can run around the range, and see if I can not put arrows in your back"

"Well maybe if I had not been told of the great Halduron Brightwing and his unfathomable skills, I would have felt more inclined to put up a fight. Seeing as how simple your shots here were today, it is clear that the stories were highly overrated." Arowz waved her hands at him before slapping down on her thighs

That brought Halduron up sharply. "What stories?"

Arowz felt her anger give way to the realization of what she had said. "Did I say stories? I meant assumptions. Yes, my own personal irrelevant assumptions."

"You are lying." Halduron reached out and grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her face mere inches from his own. "This is all a trap isn't it? No wonder you seem so inept. It's an act to gain your way into Silvermoon. Who are you working for?"

"No one!" Arowz hands went to his fist and tried to pry his fingers free. The tightening material around her neckline just more proof of her misstep in taunting this man.

Halduron had a grip stronger then iron that did not give way. "You had better start talking before I start drawing my own assumptions. Believe me when I say it will not be in your favor."

What Halduron had not counted on was Arowz was used to this type of rough behavior. She was not a pretty little Blood Elf Lady of Silvermoon. She had been raised with two rather large and imposing brothers. Neither of which had ever stopped to consider the lanky child running around behind them was a tender little girl. The failed attempt of prying his hand loose dropped. The bow came up and was quickly angled under his wrist. She forced the curve toward Halduron's chin as she pushed closer do that he could not slip his arm out of the way. Then she forced the leverage in his wrist. He would drop his hold, or she was more then happy to break his wrist.

The pain caused the intended reaction. However the unknown maneuver was carried out with such expert skill and grace, Halduron became more inclined that she was some sort of agent.

Arowz, breaking free, knew that the pressure of her bow could likely backlash on her. So she let it fly free in the air. Retaliation was what she had to prepare for next.

Halduron turned to retrieve his bow as Arowz jumped backwards to snatch up her own from the air. She dropped low to spin around on her knees. Both bringing arrows to the ready. Silently staring at each other with the deadly tips primed for a moment of weakness.

The sound of clapping broke the tension. Halduron looked over to see Duthaen Brightmantle observing them with excitement. The member of the Silvermoon counsel walking toward them in his more elaborate robes. "Brightwing, I heard you had been given the task of looking after the Human's combat training this morning. So I sent one of my men over to inform me when the two of you arrived." He smiled over at Arowz approvingly. "She is wonderful! Just what I would expect from someone of Lor'themar's discerning tastes. That she just fell in his hands though. I wish I had that sort of luck."

"You think so? I find her to be more trouble then she is worth." Halduron inclined his head toward Arowz.

"If only the Regent Lord thought so himself. I already sent around the papers of ownership from the Counsel, and requested a title change to myself. Although I have not yet heard back." Duthaen made sure he spoke in clear common, although he never looked to Arowz. It was clear he was letting her know of his intentions.

"You want to buy me?" Arowz literally fought a battle within herself not to lift her weapon on the new

Duthaen looked surprised that she had actually addressed him directly. "You are certainly spunky enough to keep things interesting in my home. This display was vastly entertaining."

"So what would you want her main role to be within your ownership?" Halduron had his suspicions. That was why he bothered asking. The green eyes moving to Arowz to take in the reaction.

"What is any beautiful woman intended for? Haldruon, really, you work to hard if you have forgotten that. It would be a life of ease naturally. Although it does seem she could be a find sparring partner in more ways then one. I do like that prospect very much." Duthaen moved his attention back to Halduron. "I did come by to make sure she was to my liking, and that she is. So could you put in a good word for me? I am sure with all the duties the Regent Lord has to attend he will tire of her quickly enough to suit me. After all he has done his utmost to cut back on his serving staff, and everyone is very aware of it."

"Of course I can do that for you." Halduron smile was huge. He did not have to even look at Arowz to see the panic forming. It was so strong in the air it was palatable.

Dathaen looked pleased with himself as he thanked Halduron and excused himself. But not before casting one more inspecting look over Arowz. A slight nod and then headed off.

"So, perhaps we should head back to see the Regent Lord. I need to tell him my suspicions about you and give him Brightmantle's oh so generous offer to take you off our hands." Halduron watched her go from an angry pink to a deathly pallor.

"You are not being serious are you?" She whispered and felt herself starting to shake. She was not sure if she was terrified beyond anything she had ever known in her life or on the verge of going on a killing spree throughout Silvermoon at the insult. Maybe it was both.

Halduron shook his head before turning to clean up his things from the range. "Perfectly serious. Lor'themar has Pears. Which was he wanted from the start anyway. With you within Silvermoon, he can just ween her off your presence and attach her to himself. Everyone wins."

"How do I win?" Arowz choked out.

Halduron stopped and looked at her for a long moment. "Ah that." Pulling himself up to his full intimidating height he stalked over to her like a predator ready to pounce. Then reached out to cup the back of her head and draw her close to his chest. From a distance it probably looked near to a lover's embrace. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "I don't have to kill you for duping the Regent Lord. That is how you win."

He let go and stepped back so that she could see the pure seriousness in his eyes. Arowz swallowed hard and wondered how someone could look so much like a golden angel but be so completely cold. If he had given her even one kind word she would have confided everything to him. Just for the barest hint of an approving smile. But no, everyone else she had met here had been warm and open. As much as she hated to admit it, even Brightmantle had been polite in his dirty proposal. But Halduron, who she had been raised to think of as a valiant hero, was breathtakingly callous.

Lor'themar frowned and looked under his desk. Pears was still curled in a tight little ball at his feet. She had been there since Arowz had left the house for her training session with Halduron. He had tried everything to bring her back to herself. Toys had been ignored. Treats had been rejected. Even the attempt at calling her out for some lovely scratches behind the ears had not worked.

He had not expected her to react like this. The entire time she had been in the house, Pears had been exuberant. Several of the more delicate pieces that had adorn the halls had been put away. Considering the first thing Pears had done was run through the rooms attacking anything that caught her eyes. The drapes were already sporting some battle damage from her extensive batting.

There was a knock on the door to the office and Halduron did not waste anytime waiting for a reply. Strolling in with Arowz close behind him.

"So how was the training?" Lor'themar jerked up and scooped up a quill in an attempt to look busy. It would not help for them to see him fussing over Pears.

Halduron tossed his bow on to Arowz's already over burdened arms. Since she was quietly carrying everything behind him. "You are not going to like it."

"And you are not allowed to quit on me Halduron. I will not allow it." Lor'themar pointed the quill at him.

"I don't want to quit. She has more then a sliver or promise. Turns out her archery skill, mostly in target shooting, is exquisite.

That caused Arowz to drop everything in her arms to the floor. She could have fallen over herself at the comment.

"What are you doing?" Halduron snapped back at her. "Pick all that back up immediately."

"Yes, sir." Arowz breathed out. She dropped down and started gathering the things.

Lor'themar for his part was stunned at what was transpiring before him. In fact he was feeling a bit more then a sense of curious panic. Halduron was praising Arowz skill? Arowz was dutifully doing what she was told? "What is going on here?"

"With me or her?" Halduron hopped into a chair and stretched his arms out. Then the fingers drummed thoughtfully. A slight wink sent to Lor'themar.

"Either. Just tell me fast, before I suspect you are both under mind control." Lor'themar felt Pears push out from the desk. She came slowly around the corner to survey the scene with timid eyes.

Arowz had just collected all the items and was about to stand back up when she was tackled by the cat. The archery supplies scattering across the floor again. Finding herself pinned under the imposing weight, Arowz could only flail her arms around trying to break free of the loving greeting. She did not dare say anything that would upset Halduron. As bad as being an indefinite servant to the Regent Lord was, the idea of being a playmate to Brightmantle was worse.

"So her form is lack luster. It will take me a while to reteach her the correct positions. Once done she will be able to increase her stamina and shoot longer without getting tired. I learned she is a pretty mean scrapper when you threaten her." Halduron informed Lor'themar in almost a bored tone. Ignoring the Regent Lord's widening eyes. "All in all, I think that within a year she could pass the course and qualify as an actual Ranger. Considering that only one human has ever joined us before, and I did not approve of him joining our ranks, it is really saying something about her abilities."

"You want to make her an actual Ranger?" Lor'themar stammered over himself. What had happened to his plan to torment Halduron and ruin bowmanship for Arowz for all eternity?

Halduron glared at Lor'themar knowing exactly what was going through the other man's mind. "No. I never wanted to make her a Ranger. That was you."

"I merely wanted you to teach her archery." Lor'themar stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

The sound of it caused Pears to stop rubbing Arowz and back around the Hunter for cover. Arowz for her part was listening with intensity.

"Then you should have chosen a different teacher, Lor. You know I don't like failure and never go half way. You said to teach her and I am. Are you trying to tell me you are upset that I am doing a good job with it?" Halduron sat forward with slight aggression in his tense body. Just daring Lor'themar to challenge him.

Lor'themar was upset, but be could not justify it so remained silent. Choosing to change the subject to the other issue. "So why is she suddenly so compliant?"

"Oh that." Halduron turned to peer at Arowz around the side of the chair.

Arowz reached out to pull Pears around and wrapped the cat her arms. The large blue eye locked pleadingly on the golden Ranger.

No mercy was shown. "She is just upset that Brightmantle came by to inspect her. He thinks Arowz will make a fine concubine for you for a time. When you tire of her, he will happily take her off your hands. Although that was not the exact words, but even she got the point."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lor'themar sank back down in his chair.

"Nope, and considering Brightmantle just wants her and not the Snow Leopard, I think its a fabulous idea." Halduron ducked back around the chair so that Arowz could not see him. Then silently he wrinkled up his face and shook his head. Signaling to his Regent that he did not approve of handing the Hunter over to Brightmantle.

Lor'themar realized that Arowz was clearly afraid of the idea of being sold off, and for such purposes. So that was why she was so silent and cooperative? It was horrible to inflict such mental distress on a person, but it was working! Who was he to mess with success? "I guess once I do tire of her, I will consider his proposal."

Arowz unconsciously dug her fingers into Pear's fur and decided to step up her escape plan. "If you will excuse me. I will go put these weapons away."

"Very well." Lor'themar waved her off. Pleased that she was actually taking initiative to be a good servant.

Arowz opened the door and let Pears out of the room first. The moment the door was shut, she set Halduron's things down on the floor and headed for the front door. Sure she would put them away... in Stormwind!

"Come on Pears, we are outta here."

Author Note: I really hope this is a likable story. Fav and Follow for more chapters. Drop me a word or two in the review box to let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment.

Bow And Arrows

Chapter 7

Lor'themar knew they had the advantage in finding Arowz. He scanned the darkening woods of Eversong with his bow in hand. Looking for some sign of the little Human.

"What I do not get is how she managed to just walk right out of the city unobstructed by anyone." Halduron looked over at his Regent Lord as if seeking some sort of answer. "How was that even possible?"

"It will be something we will be rectifying as soon as we managed to recover her." Lor'themar nodded in agreement. "It should not be that hard to find her with Pears at her side. Plus it is getting dark and we do have the superior night vision."

"I doubt that. You fail to factor in her motivation to be away from Silvermoon. Perhaps I tormented her with Brightmantle a bit to much." Halduron reflected on his previous actions.

Lor'themar was about to give a scathing reply on the subject, when he saw the flash of white moving from behind one tree to another. A hand flew up to signal to Halduron that he had located the Snow Leopard.

Both Blood Elves going on high alert. They had no choice. Arowz had her bow, and they now knew she was a deadly shot. There was no way to tell if she was willing to use it against them or not. Neither man was willing to take the chance of finding out.

There was a low growl from the opposite edge of the small clearing they were standing in. Halduron turned his bow in that direction. Seeing Pears stalking toward them in a menacing gait. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "Lor'themar, she likes you more than me. Why don't you try calling her over? I really do not fancy fighting her like this."

Lor'themar's attention was still on the far tree he had seen Pears disappear behind. He was rewarded for his persistence by seeing Pears emerged to his sight. She crouched low and hissed at him before opening her mouth to bare her teeth. "Pears, what's wrong?"

Halduron did not dare to take his eyes off the Snow Leopard coming toward him with increasing speed. "Permission to shoot her, Regent Lord?" He asked quickly as a hand moved over his shoulder to rest on his quiver.

"By the Sunwell, no!" Lor'themar turned to late to realize that Haldruon had his sights on a completely different Snow Leopard. "What the hell?"

Both cats rushed in on the confused Blood Elves. The quick agility of there forms making it way to easy to tackle the men. They were obviously trained in a skilled take down, as both Lor'themar and Halduron found themselves pinned to the ground under the impressive weight. These two cats even larger then Pears, and not nearly as friendly toward them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" The voice came in common from the darkness. "I will give you a friendly warning that I have my weapon trained on you, and if one move is made, I will use it."

A Human male came out from the opposite direction behind the tree Lor'themar had been watching. "Keep your bow on them Fletcher. I will find out what they know. Mar, up."

Both cats stayed where they were. But the one laying on Lor'themar shifted slightly. "Mar. Don't be stubborn."

The cat on Lor'themar moved it's peircing green eyes toward the Hunter, and growled low. He certainly did not want to removed his weight from his prey. The claws working in and out of the shoulder armor.

"Damn it. Lor'themar, you are making me look bad right now! Get your butt up." The man called out, and pulled back his hood.

"It was not my intention to be stuck here on my back, Human." Lor'themar turned his head slowly to the man. Only to be stunned at what he saw. The blond hair and blue eyes just visible in the fading light. The facial features familiar to Arowz. There was no doubting this was one of her kin.

"Excuse me?" The Hunter straightened and put his bow to his back. The cat finally climbing slowly off the Regent Lord, and lopping to come around his master. "I was talking to my Snow Leopard."

Halduron laughed at that and was rewarded by a heavy paw on his face.

Lor'themar was not amused. "You named your Hunter's pet _Lor'themar_?"

"Mar for short." The blue eyes widening as he studied the Blood Elf more closely. "Fletcher, remember when I told you I had a bad feeling about this, and you said, What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah?" The other man came out from the shadows with his bow fixated on the Regent Lord. "I do, Nock. Is there a problem?"

"I think I just figured out one thing that could go really, and I mean _really_, wrong." Nock pulled up his sword and assumed a defensive stance.

"What would that be?"

"I think we just bit off more then we can chew here. This is the Blood Elf Regent Lord." Nock's voice even wavered in it's tone. "I am pretty sure anyway."

"Lor'themar Theron?" Fletcher's hand shook as he kept his arrow ready.

"In the flesh." Lor'themar indicated with his head toward Halduron. "Could you remove your cat from Ranger Brightwing for me, please?"

"By the Light, Hal, up!"

Lor'themar scowled and turned his attention to the still shrouded figure that was Fletcher. "Hal? As in Halduron, or so I am assuming?"

"It was meant to be a complement." Nock called over lowering his weapon. He really wanted to explain before someone took offense, and the situation was made worse then it already was. "We got the Snow Leopards as kittens long ago. All the stories we have been told about the great Rangers of Quel'thalas as kids, it seemed fitting."

Halduron rolled his eyes. "They named their cats after us. This isn't going to be confusing at all."

"Look at this one." Lor'themar lifted his sword and pointed it's tip at Nock. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Halduron looked over at the male version of Arowz. "Son of a... It's Arowz kin come to collect her." Then for another long moment he stared in contemplation. "Lor'themar. He looks familiar."

"Yes, he looks like his sister."

"Not that. I can't place it, but I feel like I have seen him somewhere before." Halduron whispered low deep in thought.

Fletcher pulled his hood off his head and shook out his brown hair. "You mentioned Arowz! Is it possible you have you seen our idiot sister?"

Lor'themar and Halduron looked over at the man and shouted in unison "Archer Hunt!"

"The crazy bowman from Stormwind during the Second War!" Lor'themar shook his head as if he was seeing a ghost.

"That is where I knew her fighting style from." Halduron could have kicked himself for not remembering it more clearly before now. "That is what she meant by saying she heard stories about us, Lor'themar. Her father must have told her of the battles against the Orcs and Trolls together."

"And the Dragon Hawk her grandfather had." Lor'themar dropped his weapon and addressed Fletcher. "Tell me who Archer Hunt is to you men."

"Archer Hunt, the first, is our grandfather. He is the one you remember." Fletcher knelt and placed a hand on Hal's head.

Lor'themar felt his mouth drop open. Grandfather? Was it possible that Archer could have grandchildren this grown? Had it been that long?

Halduron broke into the conversation. He had not forgotten the main reason they were out here. "Then what about the girl? Who is Arowz?"

"A pain in my..." Nock shouted but Fletcher cut him off.

"She is our little sister. I take it you have run across her? We have been searching through out Eastern Kingdom for her. Although I had told my brother that we should start here. Since she has always been obsessed with our Grandfather's Dragon Hawk. The poor thing never got a moments peace when she was around."

Lor'themar sighed and realized he had a lot of decision making to do. Now there were three Humans running around in Eversong. It was turning into an infestation! Looking over at Halduron he asked, "No comments about shooting them and tossing their corpses in Western Plaguelands this time?"

"They are Archer Hunt's grandchildren for crying out loud! That changes everything." Haldruon crossed his arms. "We have to get them out of Eversong before anyone else figures out they are here though."

"He is right. Despite the past, we are allied with the Horde and you are of the Alliance. The two of you can't stay here." Lor'themar nodded in agreement. The looked up at the men.

"Tell us where you last saw Arowz and we will happily be on our way." Fletcher nodded in an attempt to be reasonable.

"You can't take her with you. She belongs to Silvermoon." Lor'themar surprised himself with his words. He had not expected to be opposed to giving her up in reality. When Brightmantle had asked for Arowz, he had found it amusing. Now that her brothers were requesting her return, he felt down right obstinate.

"Belongs to Silvermoon? She is a free born Human girl, how can you say things like that." Nock pulled his bow off his back again. "You know the Alliance does not condone slavery the way the Horde does."

"Let's hear him out first, Nock. I know you are hot tempered, but this is Lor'themar and Halduron. They are the bravest and most noble of all the elves in history. Remember what Grandfather told us." Fletcher waved a hand at his brother to calm him down. "There has to be a logical explanation. Right?"

"Not really. Your sister is an indefinite servant to our Regent Lord, Lor'themar, as it stands now." Halduron stepped away from Lor'themar before adding, "She is even under consideration for becoming a recognized concubine in Silvermoon."

The bows came up and aimed right at Lor'themar in response to that statement. Lor'themar blinked in stunned shock, before turning to glare at his friend and adviser. "Damn you, Halduron! Are you trying to get me killed? These men are her brothers for crying out loud! They are not going to take kindly to that type of talk."

"Tell me you haven't thought about it?" Halduron laughed. "Knowing who she is, I am rethinking it myself." That landed on of Nock's arrows at Halduron's feet. "Oh come on, She is a pretty little thing when you get past how stupid she was to come traipsing into Eversong alone."

"That is my sister you are talking about!" Nock shouted with loosely contained rage. Pulling up another arrow.

Fletcher had narrow eyes on both the Blood Elves. "Typically I am the more level headed of the two brothers, but this is really pushing it. Tell me that it's a joke in bad taste!" It was not a question that the Human tossed at them. It was a command. A very clear worry on his brow.

"The Silvermoon counsel has decreed her servitude for trespassing and hunting in Eversong without premission." Lor'themar refused to back down. "I can not hand her back over to you with things the way they stand. As for the rest of it, no one has touched your sister."

"Yet."

"Halduron, just SHUT UP!" Lor'themar was tempted to reach over and strangle his long time friend and confident.

"Where is she?" Fletcher was no longer willing to be cordial with them. "I need to hear the situation from Arowz herself, before I can trust your words."

"Truth is she escaped." Halduron shrugged. "That is why we are out here. We are looking for her."

"Explain to me how could a moron like my sister escape from Silvermoon? Are you sure you got the right girl?" Nock lowered his bow as he pondered what was being said. Looking at his brother he added, "They have to have her mixed up with someone else."

"Oh no! She is very skilled at escape. From what we gather, she walked right out the front gates." Halduron shrugged as he explained the situation. "Those kind of skilled have to be investigated with fierce scrutiny."

"Shoot him, please." Lor'themar looked over at Fletcher. There was incalculable amounts of annoyance in his words. "You would be doing me a favor. It would be a debt I could never repay."

"They are not going to shoot us, Lor'themar. We are their heroes and only led to where Arowz is. Haven't you realized that? Once we find her, I am sure there will be some more debate as to how things will go." Halduron reminded them all.

"So we should team up and get her before some wild beasts gets her first." Fletcher nodded in open agreement.

The light had all faded from the sky of Eversong Woods. Arowz could have stopped for the night and camped. Then she also could have sent up a flare for every Blood Elf in the zone. She needed to get into the Ghostlands and find that rumored Alliance friendly flight master. There would be time to sleep at Light Hope's Chapel or Hearthglenn. She would make that choice when she got there.

She stopped and looked up at the stars. If she only had her map things would be so much easier. But no, that was back in Silvermoon with her armor and all her supplies. All she had was the thin girlie dress, a pair of tiny slippers, and Pears. That set a frown on her face. How was she going to explain the loss of her armor to her family? It would cost a fortune to replace it, and that was something they didn't have. She was going to be punished so badly.

Lost in her misery she did not notice the man coming up behind her and latching his arms around her waist. A shriek escaped her. The arms coming up to lock around his neck and flip him to the ground before her. Then jumping on him, Arowz pulled her bow under his neck and pulled it up to choke him hard.

"Arowz, stop! That's Nock! You are going to kill him!" Fletcher rushed over to pull her up.

Arowz let loose her hold, and stared down at the back of her brother's head. Nock reaching out to place his hands to his throat. A loud cough breaking out as he tried to regain his air.

"Fletcher?" She rose and turned to throw her arms around her eldest brother. "I am saved!"

"Not quite." The sound of Lor'thmar's voice brought all of the Hunt siblings to look at the Regent Lord. He held his bow on them. Halduron at his side exceedingly intimidating.

"That's no good." Nock pushed up to his feet, as he stared at the Blood Elf Rangers.

"Ya think?" Fletcher pulled Arowz behind him in a defensive move.

All of them on edge with their own agendas on how this was going to turn out.

Author Note: I am finding so much inspiration for this story from the song "I'm just a Girl" by No Doubt! I have not settled on the love interest, or there will even be one.


End file.
